


Toxic

by unclechrom



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, slightly angsty Adachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclechrom/pseuds/unclechrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he paced around the gas station mindlessly, he tried to suppress unwanted thoughts about a certain someone. That someone who had figured out he wasted time at Junes while he was supposed to be working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe the first thing I've ever posted on this site is an angsty Adachi-centric drabble titled after a Britney Spears song.

As he paced around the gas station mindlessly, he tried to suppress unwanted thoughts about a certain someone. That _someone_ who had figured out he wasted time at Junes while he was supposed to be working.

Tcch. What a dumbass. Nothing happened in this quiet ass town anyway. At least, nothing that he wasn’t in control of.

He decided to leave the gas station because it was even more boring here than his usual Junes hideaway, but as he walked past the counter to leave, he noticed a familiar sight. It was the familiar packaging of Dojima’s favorite brand of cigarettes.

He felt a little spark when he recognized the brand. What the hell was that? How stupid…

Now he couldn’t get images of eternal five o’clock shadow and a cigarette nonchalantly dangling from that mouth out of his mind.

Next thing Adachi knew, he was purchasing the cigarettes. Why the hell? He doesn’t even smoke.

Later that night, he was alone in his nearly barren apartment, as always. This time he wasn’t trying to ignore the silence by watching worthless television as he downed cheap beer. This time he was mindlessly playing with the pack of cigarettes he purchased.

Finally, he took a lighter out of his pocket. The lighter Adachi always carried around for _him._

He opened the package and pulled out a single cigarette and toyed with it for a while before finally lighting it and bringing it to his lips.

It’s not like he cares about his health anyway. Why should he? It’s not like anyone gives a shit about him.

He took a slow drag from the cigarette, but then started choking on the horrible toxins entering his body. This is disgusting. Why the hell would anyone enjoy this shit? Once the coughing subsided, he stared at the burning cigarette.

So... this is what Dojima tastes like. Well, minus what he assumes would be the lingering aftertaste of black coffee.

He brought the cigarette back to his mouth and breathed in the smoke deeply before slowly exhaling. As disgusting as the cigarette tasted, he wanted to relish this moment.

After all, it’s not like he’d ever get to taste the real deal.

He started coughing again. Maybe next time he’ll just try cheap booze and coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't suddenly become a lazy ass again or drown in school work, then this should be getting a second chapter.
> 
> Edit 9/21/15: The [follow-up fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4843457) no one asked for has finally been finished.


End file.
